State of Grace
by thirteencharms
Summary: Harry views his newly discovered feelings for Ginny. HPGW (complete) One-shot fluff sorta


Disclaimer: JKR plus PEN plus PAPER equals HP. 

Simple enough.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley 

**State of ****Grace**

************

Green eyes laid on flowing red hair, pupils enlarging with excitement. Harry had great pleasure in watching her locks flow like red liquid in the sunlight, catching every glitter that hit her fiery mane. He had found that he, like the ocean to the moon, was absolutely captivated by her hair. It wasn't like any other Weasleys' hair; it was silky and long and was more sparkly than the rest. But it seemed that that wasn't the only reason that Harry was spellbound by the youngest Weasley. No, there was much more to the girl of his dreams than the hue of her hair. 

Harry discovered that she was not the girl he had perceived she was upon meeting her. In fact, she seemed to have lost that shy persona and replaced it a fiery and outspoken quintessence that had pulled Harry into her enigma. He found himself being astounded by her remarks and jokes. He found himself smiling whenever she entered the room, bringing sunbeams in like the sun. He found himself getting worked up over her. Harry was ashamed that he had never really looked at her other than his best mate's sister, so he decided to make up for his sins by talking to her more. 

Besides her hair and personality, Harry was strongly allured to her exterior. He would have been lying if he said that Ginny was average like the other boys said. To him, she was beautiful. Her face had beautiful features, especially her bright brown eyes. Her eyes were always bright, though she once faced dark times. Her chocolate orbs could melt you with a single glance. Her skin was gloriously fair and naturally glowing. Harry knew that other girls envied, besides her hair, her beautiful skin. Harry even liked her freckles. In fact he found the cute. He liked the way they were splashed on her face like they were deliberate. Harry always reckoned they mirrored the map of the stars in the nightsky, since this was a celestial angel that he was dreaming about. Her body was also heavenly, toned well by years of training in Quidditch behind her brothers' eyes. She never seemed to notice these things; she was too engrossed in something else that Harry couldn't figure out. 

That was another thing that Harry had liked about her. She never seemed to care like the rest of the girls. She didn't care of what other people thought of her, as long as her friends were alright and taken care of, she wouldn't give a damn what another person said about her. She didn't care that Malfoy or his Slytherin friends had called her a scarlet-woman when they found out about her switch from the rotten Ravenclaw to Harry's room mate.

Just thinking about Ginny's love interests made Harry annoyed. He had to control his anger by either confiding in Hermione or Ron, or by flying in his Firebolt around the Quidditch Pitch. Sometimes Harry reckoned he could punch a wall if he heard her talking about her current beau's good qualities. 

Harry had never expected to ever fall in love in the most unexpected way. He expected Death Eaters, sufferings and Lord Voldemort coming his way, but never had he thought that she would be his sanctuary. She had helped him the most when it came to dealing with his cruel fate. Hermione and Ron were too caught up in their own problems to trouble themselves with it (although they have many times) She helped him to get over his dead godfather's death and the constant pressures of the world. Throughout all of it, she remained humble and said that she didn't mind talking to him. Harry always felt embarrassed that he never talked about her problems, since she also had faced the Dark Lord herself. It was a habit that he tried to instill lately, hoping that it would bring them even closer. 

She spotted Harry looking at her, so she waved. She walked over, making Harry freeze in his spot. She came towards him and asked him why he was so quiet. Harry just shrugged and smiled, replying that she had left him speechless. With that, Ginny grinned, saying that he had that same effect on her. She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheeks before she went off to look for Hermione in the Common Room. 

This was the effect that Ginny Weasley had on Harry. He had never felt anything like that for Cho. In fact, he knew it was deeper than that. He stared at Ginny's disappearing figure, her red mane capturing sparkles from every beam of light. He was glad that Ginny had wrapped him up in her enigma, making him drown in her grace. Harry realised he loves Ginny and smiled. He had never felt so contented in his life. 

_Finite.___


End file.
